Secret Phanfiction
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan writes his own phanfiction and Phil finds out about it.


It was one of those rare days when Dan didn't have any filming or editing to do for a Youtube video. He didn't have to plan anything for the radio show.

Dan and Phil had finally gotten a couple of days to themselves which was nice because they had been extremely busy the past couple of weeks. Dan didn't like to be so busy but with the radio show and working for the BBC, they were extra busy. Of course Dan loved working for the BBC, he just wished that he had a little more free time to himself. So, Dan was relaxing in his apartment was planning on not doing any work.

Some people, or maybe even most people, would probably find it a little weird but Dan actually liked reading fanfiction about himself. Dan had joked about it before. He had even made jokes about 'phanfiction' before. Dan actually liked it though. He sometimes went through the phanfiction tag on tumblr and would sit there for hours reading phanfiction. He just found it interesting.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago when Dan had even made his own phanfiction blog account on tumblr. After reading through a couple of popular phanfics, he finally started to write his own. At first, it was a little but he got into it. The only thing was that Phil didn't have a clue that Dan was reading and writing phanfiction. Nobody knew about it. Not even his subscribers. He kept it a secret and it was kind of fun and entertaining but he also took it seriously sometimes too. Dan was actually shocked at how a lot of people were reading and liking his own phanfiction and was requesting that he wrote more.

Though it was frustrating for Dan when he couldn't come up with anything to write. Today was one of those days.

Dan sighed as he stared at his laptop as he stared at his laptop. He was sitting in the lounge on the couch with his laptop sitting on his lap. It was around 9 o' clock at night. Phil was also sitting in the lounge. He was sitting a little away from Dan.

"You alright over there?" Phil asked when he heard Dan sigh. Dan blinked a few times and looked over at Phil.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Hey…We haven't had dinner yet. I'm gonna go see if we have anything." Dan told Phil. Phil nodded.

"Alright. Call for me if you need any help." Phil said. Dan nodded. He shut his laptop. He stood up and sat his laptop on the couch which probably wasn't the brightest idea as Dan had left his phanfiction account up. Dan walked out of the lounge.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched Dan. He waited until Dan was completely gone before he shut his own laptop and sat it down on the coffee table. Phil reached over and grabbed Dan's laptop. He opened it up and saw that Dan was on tumblr. He glanced around on Dan's dashboard. He was surprised to see that there were a lot of Dan and Phil on it. Phil looked up and saw that Dan had a couple of messages in his ask box. Phil was so sure that Dan had disabled his ask box before. Phil felt guilty for looking through Dan's but he couldn't help but wonder what was getting Dan so frustrated. Phil read through a couple of messages and was confused when he saw that they were prompts for phanfiction.

"What the hell are you doing, Dan?" Phil whispered out loud. Phil then went to Dan's blog but it wasn't his regular 'danisnotonfire' blog. It was a blog for writing phanfiction. Phil had always thought that Dan never liked phanfiction. Phil was rather confused as to why Dan had his own blog about phanfiction.

"Phil?" Phil immediately looked up when he heard Dan's voice. "Is that my laptop?" Dan asked nervously.

"Um, well…I…" Phil stuttered. Dan quickly walked over to him and grabbed his laptop from him.

"You weren't supposed to see any of that!" Dan yelled with shock when he saw that Phil had been on his phanfiction blog.

"Dan, what the hell is that?" Phil asked. Dan shut his laptop.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Dan mumbled. Phil shook his head.

"No, Dan…We have to talk about this. Do you write those things?" Phil asked. Dan nervously looked at Phil.

"I…" Dan took a deep breath. He sighed and sat down on the couch. Phil crawled over to him. "Be honest, Dan."

"Fine! I do. I do write phanfiction." Dan admitted. Phil stared at him with shock.

"You're telling me that you write fanfiction about you and me?" Phil asked. Dan didn't say anything. "Dan?"

"I can't help it, alright?" Dan snapped. Phil stared at him. "I didn't plan on this. It's just…I started reading phanfiction just to see what all the fuss was about. Some of the phanfiction was actually quite well written and some of it was interesting and entertaining so I just thought…" Dan groaned and sat his laptop down. "This is really awkward talking to you about this." Dan whined as he looked over at Phil. Phil reached over and wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. "You don't hate me do you? Or think I'm weird or anything?" Dan asked nervously.

"I do think that it's a little weird, to be honest." Phil admitted. Dan pouted. "But…I do also think that its kind of cute that you write phanfiction about us" Dan blushed and looked away from Phil. "I'm going to read some of that later." Phil said. Dan's eyes went wide with shock and looked at Phil. Phil smirked.

"No you are not. Don't even think about it!" Dan yelled. Phil laughed at him.

"Yes I am, mister. I saw your url." Phil said. Dan groaned.

"No, Phil, please don't do this to me." Dan begged. Phil chuckled.

"It's your own fault for leaving your tumblr open." Phil said.

"I didn't leave it open! I shut my laptop!" Dan yelled. Phil shook his head. "Ugh. You're so annoying sometimes."

"Thanks, love." Phil said. He pulled Dan into a hug. Dan smiled and wrapped his arms around Phil and rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan. They stayed just like that for a few seconds. "Did you find anything to eat?" Phil asked, breaking the silence. Dan looked up at him.

"Not really. Can we just order a pizza?" Dan asked.

"Of course we can." Phil said. "But can we stay like this for a little more?" Phil asked. Dan smiled.

"Yes." Dan said. He snuggled closer to Phil. "This has given me a new idea for a phanfiction." Dan joked. Phil laughed.


End file.
